The other Winchester, Lily
by amandalynn88
Summary: Lucifer was dead and now another Michael walked the earth using Dean as a meat suit. Who will save Dean and all of Heaven from the dark Michael? Well it looks like plan C it is. Lily just hopes she can pull it off.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own supernatural. This will pick up after season 13 but it will not fallow season 14.

She felt it when Dean Winchester said yea to Michael. But some thing was off about it she could feel two Michaels in their word. The one that was there when she was born and another from a different universe. If this other Michael found she feared, he would kill her. After all Nephilim were killed on sight. She knew why Michael had spared her by stopping her own mother from killing her. She was his shield a last defense against lucifer in a way. But this other Michael didn't need her now as they had killed lucifer together. The other betrayed Dean and took over refusing to let him go. She sighed and made her was to the cage in Hell were here Michael was. When she got to the cage there were two beings in its Michel and Adam. When Adam saw her, he jumped to his feet to hug her though the cage.

"your back already. What's wrong you look tired." She stepped back locking eyes with Michael in his true form.

"I'm sorry Adam but I need to speak with Michael." He nodded and went to the other side of the cage. When Michael stood before her, she cried. His beautiful wings were covered in blood. "you tried to fly out?"

"yes, I sensed it to lucifer is dead and a dark version of my self is out in are world."

"what do I do?" she had stopped crying. Afterall she needed to be strong.

"find a way to free us." She nodded spreading her own wings she flew faster than she had ever flown before. To free them she would need Rowena and she knew exactly were to find her.

Back in the cage Adam looked worried. "Michael?"

"do not fear I will find another vesical." He nodded and went back to the corner. Michael spread his wing but only for them to ache. "hurry my shield we must save you farther and heaven."

Dean looked around the bunker feeling that something was off. They killed lucifer, Michael let him go and the angel went back to his own world. So why did everything feel wrong. "Sam!" he waited for hours and no one was at the bunker. So, he gave up and headed for the door only for it to not open. "what the hell?"

"you said yes that's what" Dean whipped around and saw a young woman who looked familiar.

"who are you?" he watched as the woman shock her head

"I will tell you one day but not while another Michael is walking around in your meat suit. He didn't let you go, and he won't. So now plan C is happing I'm just here to tell you to be ready when he is wreaked then cased him out." And then she was gone.

She had to be an angel but still something didn't seam right. Her hair was a deep red it was deeper then Rowena's. Even deeper than Anna. That's when it clicked Anna, she reminded him of Anna. But he watched there Michael kill her. He remembered it all when Anna had gone through time to kill their mom. But when Michael got there, he took one look at her then him what he said to her made no since at the time but now he understood. _You would kill the one child that could save us all?_ Dean had thought he meant him but know he knew.

"oh, this is good" he was getting whiplash on how many times he was turning around.

"Michael, we had a deal." He wanted the angel out now.

"to bad, but now that a daughter of man walks the earth. Oh, I'm not going anywhere." The other Michael sat down propping his feet up. "tell me Dean did you know there were two types of Nephilim. One born of a human woman and angel father which is the most common and the weakest except it the farther is an arc angel, but nothing can be compared to the second. When the woman is an angel and the man is human the child is always female. And that female has the power to make little baby angels." Dean felt sick as he griped the back of the chair in front of him. "ah and that little girl that was just in your mind that was your little girl. So, thank you I'm going to have lots of fun with her when I find her. Well we are since I'm in your meat suit."

Michael left Dean to his thought and he knew he would fight tooth and nail to get free and kill the angel. He had a daughter. A daughter that needed him now more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily flew until she found Rowena and Charlie was with her. Thinking quickly, she zapped both to a five-star restaurant in New York. Changing quickly into I elegant floor length white dress with a sweetheart neckline and a low back she deemed herself presentable. She looked to the two one more time and saw that Rowena looked proper as always and Charlie was looking in disgust at the dress, she had zapped on her on the way here. It was a deep red color and she even gave it long-sleeved and a high neckline with no back. The more she thought on it the look was most likely since she was in a dress. Rowena, she didn't have to change seeing as she was already in a very elegant cram color dress.

She cleared her mind and approached the women. "Hello Rowena, Charlie." Both women looked to each other than her. "and who might you be dear?"

she smiled as she was about to shader both of their worlds. "well I would be the 20-year-old Nephilim who needs your help breaking the real Michael out of the cage so that he can free Dean Winchester and save Heaven as well."

The two were shocked although Rowena hid hers well Charlie not so much. "excuse me but what did you say?"

Rowena spoke first before she could answer "I'm sorry dear but that doesn't quite tell me who you are just what you want. And besides why would I help you free an arc angel anyway for all I know he is just as bad as the current one."

All three stopped when a waiter came and pored then some whine before he left, he looked at her and smiled. "ah madam Lily it has been to long. Don't worry I won't tell about the whine."

She smiled at him and took a sip. "David its good to see you how's your son?" "much better since" he looked to the others then her asking if the knew. "its alright you can say."

Now he truly smiled. "the cancer hasn't come back and he's going to be playing soccer this year. Thank you for healing him. You are truly a gift from God."

"no just his granddaughter." He laughs leaving the bottle. "look I need you help getting Michael out. I can get you to the cage if you just open it then were good."

"um no Michael's evil." Charlie was getting mad, but she brushed it off.

"your only here because you were with Rowena at the time and that's it if you don't like it to bad this isn't even your Michael. The one you knew is evil but the one from are world isn't so suck it up buttercup and shut up before I make you." She flashed her glowing green eyes at her and she stopped talking.

"and what would this world Michael do he has been in the cage for over fifteen years. His weak he can't take on the other Michael." She smirked nodding to Rowena.

"your right but I will be there to help him. Dean knows to be ready to cast him out when the other is weak. All we need now is for you to let are Michael out."

Rowena nodded deep in thought "what will happen once he wins?"

"he will go back to Heaven to keep the light on. I will have to go with him and help create new angels but that shouldn't take to long."

"wait you can create new angels?" she raised a brow at Charlie but still answered.

"yes and no with the power I hold I can to a point but only Michael know how. So, either way we need him."

"very well but after diner." The two smiled at each other and ordered their food. Just one more shock to the two in fount of her for the fun of it.

"oh, and my name is Lily Rose Winchester. I'm the child of Dean Winchester."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was trapped in his own mind desperate to get out when a tv appeared. When it turned itself on, he saw what the angel was doing. The angel was walking around seducing every red headed young woman he could find. Dean felt sick but every time the angel found out it wasn't who he was looking for he would just leave. He tried to turn it off he even shot it and it yet stayed on.

"nice try but I want you to watch as I well you know." Michael was standing behind him grinning. "well I actually don't know how since daddy dearest didn't tell me how to make baby angels, I'm just going to have sex with her and see what happens."

"when I get out of here, I'm going to kill you." Dean looked to him and the angel looked a little worried. He thought he had got to him until he spoke.

"that little witch is trying to break your version of me out of his cage!" the angel grabbed dean by the neck and squeezed. "I will kill her and her pet Michael. But don't worry you will get to watch" in a blink he vanished. Dean smiled knowing what her plan was. Now he just had to wait for her signal.

"I don't know about this" Charlie had made sure she came to the cage with them and Lily was two seconds from snapping her neck.

"look this is the only way so just shup up already" when the two heard a laugh they froze. Lily smiled and kept going "don't worry it just Adam." She kept walking with the other two behind her until they came to the cage.

"hey princess can I go home now." Adam was looking better even happy.

"Yep just a little mumbo jumbo and your good to go to heaven." They smiled at each other but when she saw Michael she gasped "Michael?"

He smiled at here and nodded "he knows about you. But he doesn't know how to make new angels. I wish he did so that he knew his plan would not work. Please quickly before he finds us." Rowena nodded and got to work as Charlie walked up to the cage.

"I only see Adam." Lily huffed, and Rowena sighed

"that's because if you saw his true form your eyes would burn out dearie." Charlie's eyes got big as she backed up.

"his not showing you his true form so that he doesn't kill you he's a nice guy. I would know I was his vestal." Adam looked at Charlie and she nodded. "I just want to go see my mom agine."

"its ready now Adam you will have to take on the role as vestal until you both reach Heaven."

"no, I will be doing it." Everyone looked to Lily and nodded once Rowena began. "yes" was all anyone heard as a blinding white light filled Hell Even killing a few demons in the process. When the light dimed, she snapped her fingers sending the two women to the men of letters bunker leaving her and Adam alone. "it's ok Adam he is still to weak to take over, now let's get you to heaven." With another snap he was gone and so was she.

Dean was waiting when her head wings. "here to gloat more or what."

"no, I was thinking of kicking some ass but if you want, I will leave." There she stood there in his mind with Michael within her waiting for the dark version to show.

"no, you can't be here if he finds you."

"I know that's the plan step one free Michael, step two say yes, step three kick the other Michaels ass and step four you kick him out." Dean looked at her for a moment something was off and then it clicked she said yes to their Michael.

"oh, your clever sunshine but he's to weak to kick me out." The other one was behind her as she smirked then winked at him. Before he could say anything, she had an arc angel blade in hand plunging it into Michaels chest.

"who said he would be the one killing you. Now Dean cast him out!"

he focused on the angel and said the words "arc angel Michael of apocalypse world I cast you out I refuse to be your vestal." A blinding white light erupted, and he was throne across the room as he caught his daughter. When the light disappeared, he felt some one helping him stand and someone else trying to take her away from him.

"Samuel stop that the girl I told you about" Rowena was standing in front of him as his sight cleared.

"what the hell just happen?" he looked around and saw he was back in the bunker surrounded by his family.

"you just cast him out so he's looking for another vestal which reminds me." He watched as she stood in the middle of the room and let there Michael go. Everyone watched as he left her and returned to heaven. "he needs to regain his strength before we can kill the Dark Michael. casting him out of you took more than he had in him."

"who are you?" Jack was looking at her strangely and she just smiled

"I am a Nephilim. But unlike you I'm a daughter of man which means I can help create baby angels." She saw the look on Sam's face and gaged "not like that you preve. I can turn souls into grace."

"It is true heaven had a daughter of man during the apocalypse, but they lost her when Michael was put in the cage. She was Michaels most prize possessions and if anyone dared to even look at her, they were killed on sight. All anyone knew was that she was too young to create angels." Everyone looked to Castile in shock. "I was common knowledge didn't you know this?"

"NO!" everyone yelled at him as she chuckled.

"Its ok uncle Cass after all if you hadn't turned my mother in, I would have never been safe since she tried to kill me when I was born and then before my farther was born." Dean looked worried if Michael had her then Heaven lost her were had she been?

"how did the lose you?" his voice was weak but right now he didn't care.

"Chuck hid me so that I could be safe form the civil wars. If either side had me it would have been bad for either side. He raised and trained me to be a hunter. He said one day when I returned to my farther, I would need to the world, Heaven and even my own farther." He nodded running his hands down his face.

"I need a drink." He walked over to the small bar in the library and pored himself a drink. He knew everyone had followed him as she pored herself one. "wait how old are you?" she smirked raising a brow.

"do the math how old do you think I am?" he heard Rowena chuckle and say something about tea as he did the math.

"twentyish I think"

"bingo, so you really going to sweat a year considering everything that just happen?"

"nope." She raised her glass and took a seat at the table. Once everyone was seated, he laughed. "So were have to play find the arc angel agine except this time he's not even from this universe."

"well the cage is empty now, so we can lock him in it, oh and once the good Michael gets his power back he can help. And I need to go to heaven and chose soul that would make good angels." She took a sip of her whisky and looked to him as if asking permission.

"I don't want you near him until I know he's not going to go crazy." She nodded and even held out her pinky to which he took with his pinky on instinct.

"I pinky promises, and I even promises to not go up there without uncle Cass."

"ok, who are you?" Sam looked at her as if she was the devil and she laugh.

"well my name is Lily Rose Winchester, as in the daughter of Dean Winchester and Anna Milton." Dean looked at her in shock at her name.

"who named you a drug addict?"

"nope chuck." Deans face fell as he finished his glass as his mother spoke.

"I'm sorry but you're my granddaughter, a Nephilim and you were raised by God." Lily nodded and Marry got her own glass of whisky. "well I could be worst I guess." Dean let out the breath he was holding but the paled. "oh no we are still going to have a talk dean." He cursed under his breath and nodded.

"well team free world takes three. I vote we drink and tomorrow we plan." Everyone nodded and left leaving Dean with his mom, Sam and Lily. "So, you're really my kid"

"yep got the give hell attituded to prove it." Everyone laughs and relaxed as she told them about growing up and what all she had done. "I travel there for awhile healing those who truly needed it. Mostly kids whose treatments weren't working."

"how did you get close to do it." Sam was being cautious but not shunting her out and that dean was thankful for.

"well I do have my RN licenses, so it wasn't too hard and I'm a trained phlebotomist so posing as some one from the lab to draw blood was easy."

"wait you're a nurse." Dean just looked at her in awe he had a kid who could truly help other people.

"not really I know how but I didn't go to school. Chuck created a pocket universe for my schooling, so I could learn whatever I wanted to. He just made my degrees. He even made me a license to kill once." He laughed then he was jealous.

"I want one for Christmas." She just laughed and winked. That's when Sam and Marry left saying something about getting pizza. Leaving the two alone. Now that he could really look at her, she was beautiful. Her deep red hair was down to the middle of her back as it framed her perfectly rounded face. Her eyes were a what he would call a gun metal gray/ blue. As he was staring, they started to glow a bright forest green which made his jaw drop. She laughs and stood holding her hand out for him to take.

"so, want to show me my competition?" he looked at her lost as to what she meant, and she sighed. "I like classic cars" now he smiled she wanted to see Baby. He stood wrapping an arm around her shoulders taking her to the garage.

"don't worry you two are in completely different leagues. Your both my baby's." He had shocked himself in saying that, but she didn't seam to care. Because once she saw baby, he knew she was in love as well. "maybe latter ill let you drive her." His heart swelled as she gasped looking like Christmas had come early for her. When she turned to him, she tacked him in a hug.

"thank you for not shutting me out or trying to kill me" he kissed her hair hugging her tightly.

"I'm never going to leave you kid your safe with me now and forever." He felt something shift in his soul but didn't care if he had his daughter safe and in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily was asleep when she smelt bacon. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around trying to remember how she go in the bed. But when she felt the bed shift to her right she froze. As slowly as she could she rolled over and came face to face with a sleeping Dean Winchester. Now she remembered she had fallen asleep in his room. They were talking about everything that had happen with him and he surprisingly didn't hold back. She had popped him up side his head when he got to the point about the mark of Cain to which he said the he deserved that. But other than that, they had bonded she knew she could never be apart from him for long. But right now, she needed a bathroom. Instead of using there's she zapped to her little universe and got ready for the day. She showered and put on a clean pair of dark blue skinny jean and black tank top that had a razor back. It would reviling her anti possession tattoo that she had done herself. Smiling she grabbed her socks and put on her black knee-high boots. Now she had made the boots herself as they held angel blades and several throwing knives. Now finding her makeup was interesting since she really didn't remember where she left it. So, she just snapped a new set. When she had finished her eyeliner, she sat back. Her gray/blue eyes were completely lined with black as her eyelids had a brass brown on then. The way she did her eyes always made them stand out and she loved it. And for the finishing touch a pinkish red lipstick. Once she was ready, she made a set of keys for her universe for Dean. And speaking of dean she felt his panic and worry so she grabbed a red flannel that was laying on her door handle, running out her door. When she was back in the bunker, she smelt smoke and burned bacon. Running to the kitchen she hit a brick wall that was named Sam. He steadied her as she saw dean and bobby trying to put out a grease fire and marry was trying to clean up jack. With a snap of her fingers the fire was gone. When Deans' eyes landed on her he relaxed. As did everyone surprisingly. "um, how about we go to my place for breakfast." She danged the keys and threw the to dean who caught them. "just but the gold key in any lock and twist. Those keys will give you access to my little world just make sure you close the door behind you its my safe place." She could have sworn she saw dean tear up, but he just turned around nodding.

"maybe latter we can but jack already made everything but the bacon." Marry smiled at her then squeezed her arm. "I take it that's where you went this morning." That when it clicked.

"oh ya, sorry about that I'm not use to having someone looking for me. I didn't cause to much trouble, did I?" dean looked up shaking his head.

"no just didn't know were you were." Oh, he clouds lie but not to her.

"ok well how about you and I fix the bacon while everyone else finishes getting ready." Everyone left even jack but only cause marry was dragging him out taking about boys and always getting dirty. Dean was playing with the keys eyeing them as she looked for more bacon. "hey, I have more bacon in my kitchen if you want to go get it while I clean this up. I think jack used it all." She eyed the complete mess of a kitchen. It looked like jack put all the bacon in the skillet at the same time. When she looked up Dean had let a tear fall. "sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to worry you." He didn't say anything just grabbed her in a tight hug.

"I thought Michael came and took you form me." She held on tighter to him and sighed.

"not going to happen, no one can go into my pocket universe except me. Well and now you but it's completely everything proof." That made him smile as he tossed the keys.

"so, any lock"

"yep and ignore the mess I haven't really had time lately to clean up the place." He nodded while putting the keys in the pantry lock. Going thru then poking his head out her looked confused. "down the hall on your left. Do not go into the room on the right that's a surprise for latter." He rolled his eyes and within a few minutes he was back with the bacon.

"ok that's awesome." She smiled and bumped his shoulder with hers.

"if you can't find me check there first then worry."

"got it, check your hideaway first." They laughed and started cooking when the other came back.

"why do you sleep?" jack was behind her looking as if she had grown three heads.

"because I'm not a full Nephilim. I mean yes, I'm still a daughter of man but when I was conceived my mother didn't have her grace at the time. So, I'm more half human then half angel." Dean had cut her a look but didn't say a word. They haven't talked about this yet, but it was easer to just tell jack now then try and tell him latter.

"so, I'm more powerful then you. Does that mean I can create angels?"

"no, only a daughter of man can do that jack. You are just more powerful then all the angels." Cass had come in and was standing beside her as he helped clean up the mess of burnt bacon. "Lily is a completely different type of Nephilim. Her power is strong but limited in this universe."

"which is why in my haven I can do anything I want. One year I even made my own clothes out of a carbon fiber. So, all of them are knife and bullet proof." That got Sam's attention as he looked at her in awe.

"really why did you do that?" now was the hard part. But Cass stepped in.

"there is some angel who wanted her dead. Many have tried but fail since she goes to her panic room that my farther made for her. No one can get in not even God." Dean smirked and twirled his new keys. "interesting, I didn't know you could choose who could have access to it."

"yep when I turned eighteen Chuck gave me some power over it. But they must be of my blood for it to work. So sorry no angel relatives allowed unless I take them there myself. "he nodded and finished cleaning the pan. "but as far as my power goes, Chuck locked most of it way until I could learn to control it. Even to this day I still have most of it locked away. Which is fine by me I don't really need all of that power." This time it was marry who spoke up.

"that's very smart of you. To know what you could do but chose not to."

"yes, but its dose has its draw backs. If I had all my powers, I could bring the dead back to life." They shared a look knowing she meet john. "but all I would have to do is ask to have it unlocked and he will." She nodded as dean shook his head.

"we well talk about that latter." He shot her a look and she knew it would be a long talk. "aright bacons done." They all sat down to eat even Cass how tried the bacon and looked shocked.

"I can taste this."

"yep its from my place which means its angel proof." Everyone laughed as they ate. Looking around she smiled this was her family. But still one was missing. As if knowing what she was thinking dean patted her knee reminding her that they would talk about John latter.

Dean was happy he had his family back together. Well except John. He sighed using his keys he meat Lily in her hallway by the door she told him not to go into. "alright princess what's behind the door?" she smiled and unlocked it reviling a dark large room. "ok where's the" before he could finish, she clapped turning on the lights. What dean saw made his heat stop.

"welcome to my garage. I have just about every classic car ever created in here. Well except baby that is." He looked around and even pinched himself. "one of the keys I gave you goes to the garage. Just but the silver key in a garage door and you can drive in here." He smiled like it was Christmas the stopped.

"ill be right back." He ran out the door and the universe heading straight for baby. He used the silver key and drove baby into her garage. Stepping out he looked around and nodded "oh my aim going to love this." He twirled his keys as she laughed. He decided right then that he would do anything to make her happy. But right now, he knew they needed to talk. "could you bring him back?"

"yes, but the question is should I bring him back" he thought hard knowing that this would be difficult for all of them. But he knew that his mom missed him. They had a chance to know her thanks to Amara and maybe no it was time for her to have that chance with their dad. He knew what had to be done.

"do it, bring back John Winchester."


	5. Chapter 5

Michael sat in the throne room of heaven with Naomi on his right as castile stood before him. "how is the daughter of man doing with the Winchesters?"

"she is well. Dean and Lily have bonded as farther and daughter." Naomi looked worried, but Michael smiled.

"good, I know it was time for the two to meet."

"sir, are we sure the child is left best with them? The Winchesters now have an arc Nephilim and the daughter of men with them now." Naomi was very protective of Lily since only she and Michael were allowed near her when she was born. Though out the years she would check in on her and even protected her from other angels. Michel smiled at her his time in the cage had changed him. Now he was kinder and even now he seemed to start to feel something for Naomi.

"she will be fine after all Dean is her farther. When she is ready, she will come to us to choose the souls who will become angels. Until then I need to regain my strength to deal with this darker Michael. Until then protect her with your life little brother. He may come after her." Cass nodded leaving to two alone.

"you have changed Michael." Naomi stood looking at a very tired and weak arc angel.

"I know I have. I believe I have finally learned the lesson my farther wanted me too." He tried to stand but she caught him before he fell. "but I must rest." She nodded helping him sit back down. She sighed leaving him to rest. She needed to create list of prefect souls that would make great soldiers for Michael.

Lily texted Chuck to meet he about a special project so her she was in their bar that her had made a long time ago. "hey sweetheart."

"hey grandpa I need a favor." He nodded and snapped his fingers.

"I hope you know what your doing. Binging back John could be bad or good. Oh, and don't worry I did it for you when you get to the bunker he should be there. Good luck." She nodded a little worriedly, but she flew to the bunker only to witness all the Winchesters pointing guns at each other.

"um ok what did I miss?" John turned to her and fired. she flew behind Dean just as the built grazed her cheek. "what the hell man I had you brought back, and you shot me. For Chuck sake I'm your granddaughter." John looked around confused as Marry approached him.

"John take a minute and adjust you've been dead for almost thirteen years." He looked around dropping his gun. "just let me explain before you shot are granddaughter agine." That got his attention as he raised his gun agine.

"what is she?" Dean was already getting mad but now that his own farther was pointing a gun at his kid after finding out that she was his grand child oh now hi was pissed. He raised his gun at his farther as Lily hid behind him griping the back of his shirt.

"she's my kid that's what she is. Now your going to put the gun down and listen to me. I have been covering for you my whole life. I raised Sam after mom died. I Have pulled that kid out of every dark hole he has fallen into and he has done the same for me. So, you're going to put it down or ill put one through you." Sam came and stood next to him pointing his own gun at John.

"just put it down, lily is a Nephilim she half angel." At the john put his gun down but Dean never lowered his. "Dean calm down." Sam made him lower it then noticed the cut on lily's face. "why don't you go take care of Lily while me and mom handle dad." He nodded turning to see her face was bleeding and took he to his room.

"are you ok princess?"

"yes, I just didn't think he would do that. I mean Chuck warned me, but I just didn't know."

"didn't you tell him anything before you brought him back?" he was wetting a rag to clean her face when she shook her head.

"no Chuck did it for me. He didn't think I was ready for that kind of power." He nodded and cleaned the cut.

"well you wont need stiches and its wont scare." They were silent when Sam entered. "so now what?"

"well he remembers being in heaven with mom, so he knows she was a hunter. But right now, she's catching him up on what he's missed. Latter he wants to apologies for shooting at you Lily." She nodded and sighed knowing it would be awhile before John would trust her. "Cass came by also. He said to tell you that Naomi has a list of souls for you to look over. Oh, and that Michael is resting and said to take your time." She smiled as Dean looked worried.

"ya not happing anytime soon. I don't want you anywhere near him." Dean was getting agitated. First john shoots her and now Michael is trying to take her away from him.

"I hope you don't mean me." John was standing in the door way with marry.

"no just some winged dicks."

"dad! It Michael he saved me when I was born could you at lest try and be nice." Everyone was shocked at her suggestion. "I mean come on I'm going to have to go up there at some point and make new angels." Dean sighed and nodded but tensed as john came further into the room.

"so, you're really part angel." Everyone nodded and waited for him to react. "well then I guess I have a lot to learn. Since when I died the world has almost ended a few times."

"and you wanted me to kill Sam." The room was silent until Sam spoke up.

"Dean maybe you and Lily should go work on the impala." She rolled her eyes and grabbed Deans keys.

"come on something tells me if we stay there will be a fight." Dean grabbed his jacket and hers as they left.

"come on ill teach you how to drive baby." He laughed when he heard her yell in excitement. She was defiantly his child.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean thru her the keys as she tossed him his. "how about I show you were I grew up. Used the black key." Twirling the keys, he used them on the garage door as she pulled up in baby. "ready for a world with no speed limits?" he palled as she floored it fully opening baby up. When he blinked, they were in her universe. Looking around as she drove there was a rock concert, self-sever burger joints and shooting ranges on every corner. But what got him was the drive-in mover theater they were heading to.

"what is this?" she parked and got out to sit on the hood.

"its my life in movie form. I thought if you saw this then maybe you would fully understand me." He could tell she was service as he wrapped his arm around her leaning back on the glass.

"well hit play let's see what kind of hellion you were growing up." she giggled as the opening seen was her birth. "ok did not need to see that."

John was sitting in the library with Sam directly across from him taking it all in. "so let me get this straight. The yellow eye demon was a prince of hell who gave you demon blood the night Marry died which was were you physic powers were coming from. Then after I died, he got all the children he did that to together in a winner take all match. A match that you were killed in so Dean sold his soul to get you back. Then a year latter he died and when to Hell for four months were, he broke the first seal on the apocalypse. He learned to torcher in Hell and Castile brought him out to stop Lilith from breaking the other seals to prevent to apocalypse. But the angels were secretly wanting lucifer free. And you were his vestal and Deans Michaels. But you said yes and jumped in the cage with him. For a year Dean stopped hunting and you were walking around soulless. You got your soul back then the angel castile let the leviathans lose and in destroying them Dean ender up in purgatory. He got out and latter got the mark of Cain from Cain himself. He died and became a demon to which you cured him. You found a way to get the mark off which freed the Darkness Gods sister. Who eventually reconciled and even brought back Marry. Then the British men of letter came and brainwashed her, and dean broke it."

"and lucifer had a son and he opened a rift to a world where we weren't born. Which is were the other Michael came from." John stood and pored himself a drink. "Dean and I have become the best hunters out there we even have a group of hunters we can call on if we need to. Sometimes we even help find cases in their area." His boys had grown into men and he knew they didn't need him anymore except to be the farther he always wanted to be.

"I know this is a lot but I'm glad you're here we are going to need all the help we can get. Besides now you get to see mom hunt. She's well the best I ever seen." Marry his wife who he never knew was a hunter was apparently one of the best. When he started hunting, he had heard that the Chambal's were some of the best out there.

"Sam have you seen jack?" Marry stood there with a bag in here hand as if she was leaving. He looked to Sam and he had the same thought.

"he's in his room. why where are you going?"

"there's a ghost hunt I'm taking him on. It's a simple salt and burn. We should be back by tomorrow.

"well why not take dad with you. You know show him what's all changed." She laughed and shook her head.

"Sammy I'm still learning about everything but its up to John." He nodded thinking it over he downed the rest of his drink.

"I'll go besides I don't think deans happy with me right now."

"well you did shoot at his child. What would you do if someone shot at are boys." Her smile was one of the things he missed more than anything. He smiled thinking of just some of the things he had done over the years to protect their boys. "and you can help me teach jack. I've thought him a few things while we were in the other world, but he still needs some work."

"then let's go." Sam stood as well walking with them.

"might as well make it a family training event. No offence dad but jack can be a little sensitive."

When they reached jacks room, he was reading a book on ghost. "Jack are you ready?"

"yes please, are we all going?"

"no, Sam's staying here."

"mom"

"don't argue with your mother." Sam looked defeated and yet happy.

"Dean is never going to believe this. Jack be safe and be careful." John watched as Sam left and shook his head.

"he looked like he won the lottery." Marry smiled and followed Jack to the garage.

"he told me once that all he wanted was a normal family. You telling him not to argue with me was about as normal as we are going to get." He smiled knowing she was right.

Dean was watching Lily's life movie while she was curled up beside him sleeping. when he got a call from Sam. "hello"

"so, dad just told be not to argue with mom." He was laughing but Dean was still trying to figure out how he was getting service.

"ok did I miss something?"

"um mom took Jack on a salt and burn, and dad went with them." Dean shot up waking Lily up in the process.

"I'm sorry did you say are dad the man who wanted me to kill you and he shot at my kid!" Lily looked at him, but he shook his head.

"Dean he's trying to adjust. And I tried to go with them, but dad told me not to argue with mom." Dean sighed but laid back down.

"just keep me updated and don't let dad try to control jack."

"Dean relax mom is with them. Ill talk to you latter." Dean hung up and looked at Lily. She raised her hands up in surrender and he laughed.

"you wanted me to bring him back." He sighed grabbing his beer. When he realized he didn't have one before? "I thought you were going to need it. Beside what kind of daughter would I be if I dint get you a drink." She winked at him and he laugh while putting his arm around her.

The dark Michael had found a vestal, but he was still weak. Sighing he knew he had to wait just a little bit longer then the daughter of man would be his.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean and Lily had been away for days even though it felt like hours so when they returned to the bunker they were being corned be Marry and John. "let me get this straight you take off for days while your mother and I are trying to get ahold of you and you have nothing to say for yourself."

"it was a good movie." Dean shrugged getting a glass of whisky as Lily giggled. "besides I was bussie bonding with my kid."

"and driving a tank." Dean smiled as Sam had walked in and looked like a kicked puppy.

"Sorry Sam but you missed the best shooting rang I have ever seen. I mean ever weapon you can think of. We even few a plane."

"only after I showed him it wouldn't crash." He nodded getting over his fear of flying was only for her universe not there's. "but I don't think he will fly anywhere but there though." He raised he glass and pored her one two.

"Dean she not old enofe" he surged and gave her the glass anyway. Marry sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "so, what about this dark Michael? What was your plan exactly?"

"well once are Michael has his strength back and a whole army of angels to back him, he will kill him easily."

"don't you have to create the angels first?"

"yes, I was thinking that hunters who have die would make good angels. Well not all of them but a good few. Like the Harvell's and Ash." Dean nodded as did john in agreement. "but I know there are a few who would be a terrible choice."

"any chance I could go with you." Dean looked worried as Jack came into the room. "I will understand if you don't want me to."

"no, it would be good for you to see heaven. Just don't go anywhere with out me or Cass. The few angels that are there might not like it." Dean sighed he knew he couldn't keep her away from heaven forever, but he still didn't like it. "we wouldn't be gone long if what Michael told me was true just making a few will drain me. I was thinking five at a time, so I don't over do it. So that's four I just need one more."

"what about Adam?" John was looking worried as he spoke. She just shook her head at him.

"no, he's done his time in the cage with Michael. He just wants to be with his mother. He's not exactly your biggest fan." She was expecting him to lash out, but he just nodded.

"what about Pammal?" she nodded thinking it over.

"ok I have my five so ill I need is Cass and the ok form dad and were good to go." She was testing out calling Dean dad and he seemed ok with it. He nodded but looked at her sternly.

"you be back here as soon as your done young lady." She laughed and snapped Cass there. "Cass your taking the kids to heaven. No pit stops or sightseeing. There and back got it."

"yes, Dean they are my niece and nephew as well." Marry looked at Dean waiting to see how well he was going to take it seeing as she had dealt with a similar problem when she was brought back. "we will return shortly." Lily kissed his cheek and snapped the three to heaven.

"I don't like it." John laughed patting his sons back

"you'll get used to it, I know I never did but you're not me son you and Sam are better then I ever was. Sam's taken Jack as a son and you now have Lily. Your both grown men raising half angels I'm proud of the two of you." Dean nodded as Sam smiled and marry even teared up.

"how about a family hunt there's a werewolf pack up north. What do you say it will get your mind off the kids?" Marry waited for both boys to answer as John looked happy at the thought.

"ya, why not I need to kill something." Dean drained his glass when he remembers he left baby in her world. "damit hang on I left baby in her hid away." He was fiddle with the silver key when he heard Sam laugh. "shut it Sam." That only made him laugh more.

When the three reached heaven Naomi was waiting with a list. "I know you would look at hunters and the five you chose are on my list with over fifty hunters and men of letters." She nodded taking the list as Jack and Cass followed. She could see Jack go to touch something, but Cass stopped him.

"what angels are left?"

"no one that would hurt either of you. Michael is resting in the throne room while I run the day to day operations. He's different, he said that he had learned the lesion God meant for him to." She nodded knowing were she was going with everything.

"he now understands free will. Besides he always had a kinder side he just didn't know how to use it." The two women nodded knowing what kind of angel Michael truly was. "so how I'm I going to change a soul to grace?"

"he said you would know. It should be natural to you." She nodded and entered the room. "everyone has been told and has agreed to under go the process." She looked to the group before her as Ellen approached.

"so, we become angel to save Heaven and the world from some angel from a different world." She nodded, and she smirked. "well then let's get started."

It had been a few days when Dean and the other returned from there hunt which turned into three hunts. The pack had split up over an entire county. It took some time, but they had killed all of them. Sam stumbled to his room as John and Marry went to their own. Dean really didn't want to know what they were doing but hey if they had worked everything out and were together then so be it. But what he wasn't expecting was Lily asleep in his bed. He sat his gear down and saw the note on his bed side table.

 _Dad, Sam or who ever reads this at this point I'm ok just let me sleep. I turned five souls into angel grace and felt fine, so I went for ten. Well ten ended up being thirty with out knowing so I'm really drained. Just let me sleep and be cranky for a few days and ill be good. I now know my limit. Believe me I know now. Anyway, if I need to be moved just move me and leave a note saying were I am. And when I wake up bacon tons of bacon._

He smiled but then saw she had dated the note. She had been asleep for four days! "I thought it best not to move her. Every time I tried to put her in a different room, she was restless." Dean looked shocked but them looked at her peacefully sleeping. "Naomi just kept bring in souls until Michael showed up and demanded she rest. It was only then did I even noticed what had happen. Michael put me in charge of the process now. Naomi is forbidden to bring souls in. he has truly changed Dean." He nodded and went to shower. He didn't want to disturb her sleep with the smell of a cheap motel bed. He motioned for Cass to leave as he followed him out.

"other than that, how did it go?" he was pissed but now that Cass oversaw the baby angel project, he knew she would be safe.

"the hunter and men of letters all agreed to the change even your grandfather." Now that got his attention. "don't worry he has even agreed to help managed the list of souls so that Lily dose not over do it agine." He nodded thankfully his grandfather was looking over her while in heaven. "the other angels were even welcoming jack into heaven." It would seem that everything had gone ok except Lily being over worked.

"thanks Cass I can't be up there with her in heaven but down here I got first watch." Cass nodded and left. Once Dean had showed he went back to his room and laid down next to Lily. He smiled as she curled up next to him using him as a pillow. Normally if a woman was sleeping on him, he was trying to slip out but with Lily it felt natural. He figures it was since she was his kid and he had missed her childhood even with the movie she had showed him he knew he still missed a lot.

"dad?"

"shh, go back to sleep. We've both had a long week." She snuggled into his chest mumbling something about his knee. But he ignored her until he felt her heal it. "young lady if you use your powers one more time your grounded." She giggled and fell back to sleep smiling. Dean knew he was in trouble she had already stolen his heart and soul.


	8. Chapter 8

When Lily woke up, she smelt gunpower, leather and engine oil. She smiled it was the classic dean sent but it was to strong to be the pillow she had fallen asleep hugging. She smiled more when she noticed her pillow had a heartbeat. Opening her eyes, she saw Dean fast asleep with one arm holding her close and the other tucked under his head. He started to mumble something, but she couldn't understand it. Slowly she sat up and saw his phone light up with the date. She had been asleep for five days. Seeing that made her really need the bathroom. "bathroom or bacon?" this time she heard him she must have woke him up when she did.

"both, bathroom first." She heard him sigh as he moved his arm letting her go. She bottled to the bathroom not caring that he was laughing at her saying something about hoping no one got in her way. But right now, she didn't care she really had to pee. Sam had to jump out of the way when she ran. Faintly she heard Dean explained but she really didn't care. When she reached to bathroom Marry was coming out. She had saw the look on her face and even held the door open. "Thank you!" she yelled out and marry laughed most likely knowing how she felt.

Dean had felt her waking up, so he sleepily said something about a bathroom or bacon. It wasn't until she answered did, he removed his arm. He felt her bolt and he had to laugh. He sat up and yelled for everyone to clear the hall or get ran over but Sam almost got it. He was standing in his door way when Sam came up looking worried. "Dude she's been asleep of at least four days. The girls got to pee." He handed him the note and watched as his eyes went wide. "ya I know the turned thirty soul into angel grace." Marry had come up laughing until she saw her boys. Sam handed her the note and waited.

"oh my God Dean she's been asleep for four days?" he nodded as John came up as well.

"Cass told me last night that Naomi just kept bringing them in. no one noticed until Michael came in and put a stop to it. He made Cass in charge of it and Naomi has no say any more. Oh, and guess who's in managing the list." Everyone looked at him waiting. "one Henry Winchester." John was shocked as was everyone else. Dean and Sam had told John about what had happen with Henry and he even took it well. "apparently his going to make sure she doesn't overdo it agine." No one said a word as Lily came back. "Hey princess you want that bacon now?"

"chuck yes, I think I've slept enofe for right now." He threw his arm around her and steered her to the kitchen.

"so, thirty?"

"yep I'm basically human right now." She was laughing but john spoke up first.

"you shouldn't push yourself like that. I know heaven need angels, but you still need to protect yourself."

"did I do something wrong?" Jack was standing in the kitchen looking worried. "I stood guard over her as she worked. Naomi said the current angel would not hurt us, but I knew she would be weakened and would need protection." John smiled and patted jack on the back.

"that a boy." Dean was shocked, but he remembered that his dad was different with marry by his side it reminded him of a life before the fire.

"you did good Jack." Dean ruffed his hair and started the coffee as Marry stared the bacon. John was getting the eggs out when Cass came in.

"good your awake. Michael wanted to know when you woke. He is very angry with Naomi right now. But he understood why she did it. She was testing your limit. Now we know no more than ten in a session. He doesn't want you to come back until you are fully restored." Dean nodded but knew she wasn't going back for a while.

"ill go back when dad says I can end of story. If his not ok with me going there then I won't." Dean smiled at her as she leaned against him almost falling asleep agine.

"she not going for a long time Cass." He nodded and left most likely to tell Michael, but he really didn't care. When Marry but some bacon in fount of her she sat up and started to eat. He really smiled when she shared her bacon with him.

"so, what the plan for the day? And don't say sleep young lady" John was looking right at Lily, but she just shrugged.

"what about a hunt?" Jack was looking at the newspaper. He showed Sam what he was looking at and Sam nodded.

"it looks like a demon. But I don't know if Lily's up for that yet."

"I'm good, just as long as I don't use my powers." Everyone agreed even though Dean wasn't sure.


End file.
